<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine Would Be You by NerdyHalfling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211695">Mine Would Be You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHalfling/pseuds/NerdyHalfling'>NerdyHalfling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smol Naddpod Things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Not Another D&amp;D Podcast (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/F, Implied homophobia, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHalfling/pseuds/NerdyHalfling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a good old fashioned song fic consisting of snippets of Thiala and Alanis’ potential relationship in a modern setting. The song is Mine Would Be You by Blake Shelton.</p><p>Also it’s super late and this is done on too little sleep, so that might be reflected in the quality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alanis/Thiala (Not Another D&amp;D Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smol Naddpod Things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine Would Be You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> What’s your all time high, your good as it gets </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your hands down best ever make up sex  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What’s your guilty pleasure your old go to? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well if you asked me, mine would be you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The moment their lips crashed together the fight seemed to be temporarily wiped from their memories. Alanis fit too good against Thiala’s body, as she maneuvered her down on the couch, the bedroom too far away. Thiala felt the just a bit too rough fabric of the couch against her back, but wasn’t bothered by it. Not now, not when Alanis was on top of her, smelling slightly of weed but mostly of home. The fight hadn’t been about nothing, and this wouldn’t fix it, but it felt just right, and the part of Thiala that knew this wasn’t good in the long run was drowned out by the part of her that felt like nothing else would ever be this good. That’s why they never really left, wasn’t it? They kept coming back to this, and it was so good. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What's your worst hangover, your best night yet? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your 90 proof, your Marlboro Red? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The best damn thing you lucked into </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That's easy girl, mine would be you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her head was aching, the world spinning even before she tried to sit up. Sitting up was a bad choice by the way, as even the slightest shift made her stomach protest and respond with an acute need to throw out all its contents as she just barely managed to aim for the bucket she’d luckily been smart enough to set out the night before. Just as she was ready to swear not to drink again she noticed the goggles on her nightstand and the memories of the night before started flooding back. She remembered the party that she hadn’t even wanted to go to, and the music that had been too loud, and the first drink she’d taken because if she had to endure this she would at the very least do it drunk. And she remembered the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Tall, with long black hair and goggles on her head, of the cool steampunk kind that Thiala really thought was rather tacky, except they looked perfect on this girl. The girl who had gone out for a smoke, giving Thiala a chance to escape the horrible thumping of the music for a while, the girl who had followed her back inside, laughed when Thiala didn’t catch on to her flirting, taken so many shots, which Thiala had taken with her of course. She vaguely remembered dancing, laughing, and then walking outside, hand in hand. Another glance at the nightstand revealed a note under the goggles. “Good morning. Left these so you’ll have a reason to call me. - A” At the bottom a phone number was scribbled and as she hurled again Thiala found herself thanking God that she’d let her classmate drag her to that party.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mine would be you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sun keeps shining, back road flying </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Singing like crazy fools </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Making up our own words </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Laughing 'til it hurts </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Baby, if I had to choose </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My best day ever </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My finest hour, my wildest dream come true </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mine would be you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That road trip with Ulfgar, when the three of them had been singing at the top of their lungs. Alanis had made Ulfgar stop at a rest stop so she could make Thiala dance with her on the thankfully empty parking lot before they got back in the car. Between snacks and music and laughter Thiala let herself go. For the duration of the car ride she forgot to be nervous about appearances, about her faith, about family and expectations. It was just her, Alanis and Alanis’ friend, and it was alright. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What's your double dare, your go all in? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The craziest thing you ever did? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Plain as your name in this tattoo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Look on my arm, mine would be you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s not that I don’t think you can get a little wild, darling. It’s just your crazy and my crazy are two different things, and that’s alright.” Alanis probably meant that it was alright, but Thiala couldn’t help but feel the implication that she wasn’t good enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey I can get as crazy as you can,” she’d insisted. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to. This whole thing doesn’t have to be anything more than it is.” The word temporary was implied, and Thiala was as much to blame for that as Alanis was. In the beginning she had been so concerned with keeping up appearances, keeping her life in perfect order despite this beautiful fling that was turning into so much more than a fling. The one thing Thiala wanted more than her perfect, orderly life to remain intact was for Alanis to take her seriously, as a rebel and a partner. </p><p> </p><p>It was a week later and Alanis might have forgotten the whole conversation, when Thiala whispered that she had something to show her later. She probably expected lingerie, or something along those lines, so when they were in the bedroom later, and Alanis whispered “show me,” into her ear while unbuttoning her own shirt, and Thiala undressed just a bit faster than usual, Alanis certainly didn’t expect the tattoo, if her face was anything to judge by. High up on her thigh, the word <em> Alanis </em>was written in intricate letters, with a heart behind it. </p><p> </p><p>It was the best non-makeup-sex they’d had. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What's the greatest chapter in your book? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Are there pages where it hurts to look? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What's the one regret you can't work through? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You got it baby, mine would be you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah you got it baby, mine would be you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Some things are so good that when they are over it hurts to look back. Alanis was one of those things. Their chapter hadn’t been perfect, far from it, and eventually their idealistic differences had become too much. Or maybe that was just easier to say than to admit that there was any truth in Alanis’ accusations that she’d never be fully in the relationship. Imperfect as it had been it was still the most spectacular chapter in Thiala’s story. It had been messy, chaotic, beautiful and intoxicating, and living her perfectly comfortable life Thiala can’t even contemplate the idea that it might have ended differently, or not at all. If she had somehow made Alanis stay. If she had known the words to convince the beautiful mess of a science major that she was willing to put in the work, to find a way to make room for both her feelings and her faith, and not just keep Alanis as this separate closed off part of her life that she couldn’t mix up with her family. </p><p> </p><p>Instead she had stood in the doorway, too sad and angry to cry as Alanis took off into the night on her motorcycle, and somehow she had known already then that she would never ride on the back of it again. There would be no makeup sex this time. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mine would be you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Taillights fading </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Daylight breaking </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Standing there like a fool </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When I should've been running </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yellin' out something </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To make you wanna hold onto </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The best love ever </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Girl, can you tell me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The one thing you'd rather die than lose? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause mine would be you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mine would be you </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>